On My Way
by hhwgv
Summary: Sam is in love with Kevin. After all he's been through he never thought he'd feel this way again. Reviews are appreciated! thanks!


Sam was in love. He was in love with Kevin and he knew that he would be for the rest of his life. It was more than just the butterflies he felt when they touched or the way his heart felt like it was about to burst when they kissed. It wasn't often that he thought about the future, but when he did, Kevin was always there. He could picture them growing old together, doing mundane things like washing dishes, doing laundry, and planting a garden.

Sam was pulled out of his thoughts by light kisses on the back of his neck. "Good morning, Sammy," Kevin murmured, lips brushing against Sam's ear. He shivered at the warmth of the prophet's breath against his skin.

"Morning, Kevvy," Sam smiled and turned to give Kevin a kiss.

"You know I hate it when you call me that," Kevin protested as he put down the coffees he'd brought for the two of them.

"No, you don't," Sam replied, putting his arms around Kevin's waist and pulling him onto his lap. "But since you insist… I'll give you some options and you can choose. One, boo-bear. Two, kissy. Three, pudding-pop. Four, snuggle-bum. Or five, cuddles."

"Wow," Kevin responded sarcastically. "Those are all such wonderful nicknames. I guess Kevvy is fine."

"Damn, I wanted you to choose snuggle-bum," Sam grinned, pinching Kevin's butt.

"Don't do that!" Kevin giggled, swatting at the larger man's hand before planting a warm kiss on his lips. He instinctively ran his hands through Sam's hair and adjusted himself so their chests were together. Sam pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, his tongue teasing Kevin's lips. He felt the prophet smirk before grinding their hips together, making Sam groan softly.

"We can't do this here," Sam whispered after breaking the kiss. "Dean will be back soon."

"Then let's go somewhere more private," Kevin mumbled, kissing him again. Sam moaned again before grabbing Kevin's thighs and standing up. He wrapped his legs around the hunter's waist and kissed Sam's neck as they made their way to the bedroom.

Sam took Kevin's shirt off before gently laying him down on the bed and kissing his way down the prophet's torso. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Kevin was. The prophet had a soft smile on his face and his eyes were full of mischief. Sam kissed his lips roughly before starting to take off his own clothes. He loved the feeling of Kevin's soft, smooth skin against his.

When their relationship began to evolve past friendship, neither of them was ready for romance. It started out as something that was purely physical, but it didn't take long before they both realized that it was so much more than they had anticipated. Kevin had been the first one to say "I love you," murmuring it into the crook of Sam's neck.

Everything became a tangle of arms and legs. Sam couldn't tell where his body ended and Kevin's began. They were sticky with sweat, their breathing heavy. Their bodies fit together perfectly, like it was meant to be. They collapsed in a heap, Kevin lying on top of Sam, trying to catch their breath. The prophet wriggled himself closer to Sam's face and gently kissed his lips. "I love you, Sam," he murmured.

The hunter smiled, "I love you, too, Kevin." They rolled onto their sides and Sam held the smaller man in his arms. That was Sam's favourite part of having sex with Kevin, cuddling afterwards. They lay chest to chest, breathing each other's air.

"Sam, do you ever think you'll stop hunting?" Kevin asked, his eyes searching Sam.

"I hope so," Sam replied, "and when I do, I want it to be with you. Settle down, move somewhere quiet. Maybe adopt a pet."

Kevin grinned. "I'd love that. We could live somewhere in the country and have all the animals we want. I've never really told anyone this, but it's always been a dream of mine to have horses."

"Well then, we'll need to have horses," Sam mumbled, tenderly caressing the prophet's cheek. "We can have goats and chickens, whatever animals you want."

"Why can't we just quit now? We got the angels back in heaven, there's really nothing else to do. Dean and Cas can handle hunting things without us," Kevin whispered.

Sam sighed, "I wish it was that simple. How about this? Over the next year we'll hunt less and less until we're not hunting at all. This time next year, we'll find a country house, okay?" Kevin nodded. "And until then," Sam continued, "let's plan a wedding. This wasn't how I imagined asking you, but there's no better place. Kevin, will you marry me?"

"Of course, dummy," Kevin laughed before gently kissing Sam's lips. "I'd like nothing more." Sam pulled him tighter so there was no space between them.

The hunter smiled to himself. After Jess had died, he hadn't been able to picture himself getting married. Kevin had changed all that. "Maybe everything does happen for a reason," Sam thought, squeezing Kevin a little tighter. Being with the prophet was the only thing that mattered. They drifted to sleep in each other's arms, dreaming of this time next year, when they'd be living a normal life.


End file.
